


Only Talk, Only Memories

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: It was only talk, but now it is only memories.





	Only Talk, Only Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Last of Us' nor am I profiting off this.

It was only talk. 

Sarah cut out pictures from travel magazines of beaches complete with gleaming white sand. 

It would scorch bare feet. It would scorch even after sprinting for the water. Sarah picked out places with the best water. She joked with him about the nude beaches they would never visit. 

Sarah wanted to sleep in the car, because it meant being closer to the beach. They didn't have to fight morning rush. 

Breakfast? They'd sneak into hotels like they belonged there. 

It was only talk, because everything went beyond their means. 

Now everything is only memories. Even Sarah.


End file.
